Fans and Buns Go Well Together
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: [TemTen YURI]A fanwielding kunoichi visits Konohagakure for diplomatic business. A weapons mistress is still irritated at her. When they spent time together, it's not as bad as they thought.


A/N: Uh… Yeah, it's me again with another fanfic. So what if I don't get enough reviews as long as I find an outlet for these imaginations! Ahem, well anyway, this fic is a gift for my beloved friend, Angie-chan a.k.a. Temari-chan! I had this sudden burst of ideas while I was chatting with her and Destiny-chan, yeah…

**Pairings:** Temari x TenTen, yeah… And a bit of Tsunade x Shizune too, yeah…

**Warnings:** A slight hint of shoujo-ai/yuri and expect inunderstandable grammars, sentences and such, yeah…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and other related matters do **_NOT_** belong to me. If it did, you'd see much yuri and Kurenai is with Itachi, yeah…

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Well anyway, yeah, this fic is for you, Angie-chan! I hope you like it, yeah! -is beginning to sound like Deidara-

**oOooOo**

**Fans and Buns Go Well Together**

**oOooOo**

"What are _you_ doing here?" a brunette asked the fan-wielding kunoichi from the Hidden Sand as she entered the office of the hokage just before lunch..

"Settle down, TenTen. Temari is here on diplomatic business. I would appreciate it if you would leave us for a few minutes. I'll have Temari call you later on." the hokage commanded. Being the obedient kunoichi, TenTen left the office but not before she shot an irritated glare at Temari.

"You have to excuse her. I don't think she forgave you just yet from the preliminaries on the last Chuunin exam." the hokage said and offered her a seat. Once the Suna-nin sat down, they talked about diplomacy between the two villages.

Meanwhile, TenTen wandered the building out of boredom. If the hokage is dealing with diplomatic business, it might take some time for them to finish their discussion. As she went here and there, TenTen saw a man with white hair and blue eyes, probably a jounin by his jacket, carrying 30 or so scrolls.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked, "but do you need help with those? They seem heavy…" The man muttered a "Yes, please." and the weapons mistress gathered about 10 scroll in her arms. He led her into a scroll chamber and there they sorted and returned the scrolls to their proper places.

Once they were finished, the man said to follow him as he'll give her something that might be useful during her missions. He pulled at her wrist and led her into a chamber full of plants, herbs and the like. The greenery acts like a maze to TenTen. But with the jounin leading her, it feels like she's never going the wrong way. A few moments later, they arrived at a laboratory full of bottled liquids, pills, empty beakers and what seemed like hundreds of senbon needles.

"Welcome to my laboratory and research centre. This is where most of the pills and the medicines in the hospital are made. There are, of course, some things here that are not available to the public." he said. Letting go of her wrist, he pulled out a bottled purplish liquid from a cabinet and showed it to her.

"This is probably the most potent poison I ever made. I'm still working on how to make it somewhat crystallized for easier feeding." he added then pulled out a bottled yellow liquid, "And this is a paralysis liquid. As a gift, I'll give you senbon needles laced with any liquid here that you desire. Of course, there's a list of pills too if you want them." He gave her a clipboard with a long list of liquids and pills to look at.

"These are all made by your family? Wow, I'm very impressed. You have a lot of things that might help me during my missions. Okay, I'll have these then." TenTen said as she enumerated things from the list while he pulled out the items. Once she was done, there was about fifteen different bottles of liquids and pills alike. The man reviewed what the weapons mistress chose then he pulled out three boxes of senbon needles, a special holster for the needles and another holster for the pills.

**oOooOo**

The rustling of the plants alerted both TenTen and the jounin. They looked at the intruding people only to find Tsunade and Temari. "So there you are, Renhou. I trust you have the scrolls delivered and in order? Oh, I see you're working on your needles again. Are you running out of supplies? I could send some shinobis to pick up the herbs you might need." Tsunade offered. She walked up to him and got another clipboard which probably contained his inventory.

"I do need some Devil's Fangs for the soldier pills. You sent plenty of jounins and ANBUs on various A-rank and S-rank missions last week so we're running pretty low on them. I also need the Moonlight Flower for 'that pill'. The Devil's Fangs is located at the Hidden Rock Northern borders. The Moonlight Flower is near the Hidden Waterfalls entrance." he answered. "If they can go through the perils to and fro, that is." he added.

"You said this is where you make Konoha's supply of pills right? How come you're showing it to me?" Temari asked. Laughing, the jounin looked at her and pointed to her right thigh. The women looked at where he pointed at and saw a thin senbon needle stuck on Temari's leg. "I doubt you'd be able to move with a paralyzed leg. More often than necessary, I like to play around. What you feel is but an example of my family's works. Had you been infected with my most potent poison, you would have been dead by now." he answered.

Tsunade tapped the jounin's shoulder so he took out a pill and fed it to Temari. He apologized to the now recovering kunoichi and returned to soaking the needles. "It will be a day until I finish the whole bunch. I suggest you go and enjoy yourselves. I know it's a nice day out but I have a job to do." Renhou stated, all the while not looking at them.

Tsunade nodded and was about to say something when Renhou quickly threw a pill at her open mouth. Not thinking a second thought, Tsunade swallowed the said pill. As soon as the hokage digested it, she started fidgeting and sweating profusely. "Tastes like ambrosia, doesn't it, Tsunade-sama? Though the effect is somewhat, how should I place this, _heated_. I assure you it has no side-effects. There's a shortcut to _that person's_ room. I think you should go." the Medic-nin said as he pointed at a curtain of vines.

"Renhou, I swear, when this pill's effect wears off, I will tear you apart with my bare hands!" the hokage exclaimed in anger at him. She ran towards the curtain of vines as Renhou shouted back, "If you're not too tired, that is!"

TenTen looked at him suspiciously. No one could joke around with the hokage like that so how can he survive? Okay, except for the fact that he's making pills and medicine, how could the hokage put up his attitude? Brown eyes sought for answer but blue eyes just looked back. "You know, I don't want you to stand here all day. I suggest you go eat out, shop or other girly stuff." he said.

**oOooOo**

"So? What now?" the blonde girl asked. TenTen just shrugged as she proceeded towards a local restaurant to eat in.

"I do hope you have some money to feed yourself because I'm not paying for you." the weapons mistress answered.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't expecting you to treat me out or something. What I didn't expect to know, though, is that you still can't accept your defeat during the Chuunin exams." Temari replied casually.

The other girl flushed with anger as they made their way in the restaurant. Dealing with this woman is a lot harder that she thought. Still, the Konoha kunoichi restrained from making a ruckus and a fool out of herself. Being as courteous as possible, she remained silent from harsh remarks and refrained from showing any negative in her face whatsoever.

Temari inwardly chuckled at how TenTen was acting. Sure, she seems like a good girl but the Sand kunoichi knew better that the other wanted to kill her so badly. 'I guess it won't hurt if I'd pry some things about this girl for a while.' Temari thought.

After they had finished what seemed like a long time, Temari asked TenTen if they could go around town for a while to see the sights. Quirking a suspicious eyebrow, TenTen told her there's not much to see in town. Unfortunately, the blonde is now even more persistent and more annoying. Sighing, TenTen had to agree to make sure this kunoichi doesn't do something.

And so they walked around town and the blonde saw something interesting here and there. Occasionally, they would go inside a shop so Temari could buy the thing which got her interest or look around the store. Eventually, the sun began to set so TenTen asked Temari where she would stay for the night. "I can afford the hotel. I'm still waiting for my brother, Kankurou, to deliver the thing that needs the attention of both kages."

"You could stay in my house." the brunette unknowingly said. But when she realized what she had said, TenTen added, "I mean, it's only a night right? I wouldn't mind having anyone over since I live alone." TenTen had the slightest mark of a blush on her face. Thankfully, Temari didn't notice.

"Thank you for the offer, I greatly appreciate it. Though I don't think you want to pass up the chance of killing me. After all, I am the Hidden Sand's diplomat for now." the blonde said, turning the weapons mistress' blush into a flush of rage. Smiling wryly, TenTen answered her that she would never do such a thing as long as her body is intact until the next day. With that settled, both girls walked towards the brunette's house.

**oOooOo**

Meanwhile…

Tsunade breathed heavily from her activity with Shizune. 'I swear that boy knows almost anything happening in this village…' the hokage thoughtfully said. A knock on the door was heard and the white-haired jounin peeked in.

"Tsunade-sama, I need those herbs by next week or else we can't supply the soldier pills. And the Moonlight Flower is used not only for 'that pill' but for another medicine as well." he said.

"Go send Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Lee for the Devil's Fangs then Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura for the Moonlight Flower. I give you authority on these missions only. Tell them to leave by 8 AM tomorrow." Tsunade said once her breathing has evened. Shizune cuddled closer as Tsunade wrapped her arms around the other's waist.

"I'll go and inform them then." he said and was about to close the door when he popped his head back in and added, "I never knew both of you wore such cute underwear." The door slammed shut as Renhou rushed to give the six genins their mission but not before hearing a loud "GET GOING YOU PERVERT!" and a kunai thrown in his direction.

**oOooOo**

Temari looked at TenTen's apartment. It was small but also was quite spacious. The rooms, four in all, and the kitchen were neat and very organized. The brunette showed her visitor the guest room and the bathroom. She then went inside her bedroom to find something for the other kunoichi to wear. TenTen gave the blonde the clothes she found and said that dinner will be ready soon.

TenTen left for the kitchen as Temari studied the apartment. It had white painted walls, a sofa, a small table, some books and scrolls on the other side. The blonde kunoichi took a peek in the main bedroom and there she saw some plush toys, probably bought for her when she was a child or given by admirers, a single bed, a desk with some papers on it and a closet.

Everything about TenTen's apartment was simple and yet elegant at the same time. Temari felt like she could live in here forever. She started thinking of what it would feel like if she would live here with TenTen when the other kunoichi called her for dinner. She headed towards the kitchen and both girls ate their dinner without much of a conversation. After eating, they brushed their teeth and went to sleep.

**oOooOo**

On the next day, Renhou knocked on the apartment's door. TenTen woke up to answer the door and invited the white-haired man in. The medic-nin gave her the senbon needles as well as the pills which are already encased in several holsters. Muttering a thank you, TenTen woke up Temari and they both sat in the living room with Renhou.

The jounin explained to them that Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were all sent on a mission to gather the plants that he needs and that Kankurou has already arrived in the village and is currently talking to the hokage. He also informed them that Temari has to leave with Kankurou after his discussion with the hokage.

"When will the discussion end?" the Sand-nin asked.

"It will end after lunch time. You still have a few hours of bonding." Renhou said teasingly. TenTen slightly blushed at this but Temari remained emotionless. Renhou stood up and winked at the weapons mistress then left. TenTen went towards the kitchen to cook breakfast while Temari took a shower. They both ate breakfast then went for a walk around town.

They arrived at the spot where her team usually does their training. "So Temari, are you up for one last match? I'll win this time." TenTen challenged her.

"Sure, why not? Don't get cocky on me because I just might beat you." Temari replied.

And so they fought, TenTen throwing weapon after weapon at Temari while the other deflects it with wind. And if Temari's on the offense, TenTen would jump around, trying to avoid the cutting wind. Eventually, Temari grew tired of TenTen running. The blonde girl ran towards the brunette and was prepared to hit TenTen with her big fan but a prick in her right arm and her left leg made her stop.

She looked at the pricked parts and saw two senbon needles buried in her flesh. "My, my, you just got that this morning and already you're using it." Temari said as she slumped down on the ground, her left arm supporting her torso. TenTen grinned as she calmly placed a kunai near the blonde's throat. Temari sighed and admitted her defeat then asked TenTen about the cure for the paralysis.

The weapons mistress smirked as she watched Temari struggle at the numbness of her body. "Only if you agree to go out with me until you need to go back to the Sand Village." TenTen said. The other girl sighed, knowing that she won't be cured of the numbness until she agreed.

They went about in town again for one last time. TenTen had to support Temari because the numb feeling was slow to recede. They arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Stall and they eat their lunch there. Both girls went to all sorts of other places they didn't visit yesterday. Finally, it was time to say good-bye as TenTen and Temari arrived at the Konoha Gates where Tsunade, Renhou and Kankurou were waiting.

"So, this is where you'll see me off. You should visit the Sand Village some time. I'd be happy to show you around." Temari said then walked towards Kankurou.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." TenTen replied.

"It's a promise then?" the blonde kunoichi said and blew a kiss towards the weapons mistress. TenTen blushed and smiled as she waves good-bye to the Sand-nins.

"So, Tsunade-sama, what can I say? I told you fans and buns go well together, didn't I?" Renhou commented. He managed to duck at the last moment when he realized two kunais were directed at him. Unfortunately, one of those kunais dangerously whizzed past his ear.

"Did you say something, Renhou-san?" TenTen and Temari asked both wearing similar wicked smiles.

"Nothing…" a chibified version of Renhou squeaked, visibly showing he's terrified of losing his ear.

Tsunade smiled at him wickedly and threateningly said, "You haven't been repaid enough for what you did yesterday…" TenTen, Temari and Kankurou all laughed as the hokage dragged the chibified jounin towards somewhere they don't want to be in. With one last blow kiss, Temari left TenTen in Konoha but expects to see the brunette in the Sand Village some time soon.

**oOooOo**

**END OF FIC**

**oOooOo**

A/N: Gyah! That was hard to type! I practically had no idea what to type after Renhou showed his lab to TenTen! Anyway, here are some notes:

**Renhou** is an original character. He has white hair and blue eyes if you're asking. I'm pretty fond of medic-nins so I made him one!

**Devil's Fangs** is a name I heard or seen somewhere but I can't recall. I made up the fact about this plant being one of the ingredients in soldier pills.

**Moonlight Flower** is actually a Boss-type monster in Ragnarok Online. Why I added this here, don't ask 'coz I don't know myself.

A/N: So there you have it! I didn't expect to finish this so soon but I did expect it to be short. I only hinted the TemTen part because I didn't feel like making it an actual shoujo-ai/yuri fic. Also, this is my first TemTen fic. But if you found any errors, please mention it to me and I'll edit it as quickly as possible. Oh, and for the comedy in the end, I had nothing else to put. I was out of my mind…

A message to Angie-chan a.k.a. Temari-chan:

_I almost blew my head off creating this fic for you. I just hope you'll like it. Enjoy! Have fun! I love you!_

Many loves and thanks,

Itachiness


End file.
